1. Field of the Invention
Bone grafting is among one of the most frequently performed surgical procedures by surgeons challenged with reconstructing or replacing skeletal defects. Over the years, several techniques have been devised to obtain and implant autologous bone. Scientist and clinicians have sought and defined the essential elements of bone healing and have further desired to secure these elements when considering the benefits of various types of bone grafting techniques. Recently, scientific inquiry has been directed toward understanding the role of bone morphogenic protein (BMP) in the process of new bone formation. What we have learned is that a simple fracture incites a tremendous cascade of events that lead to new bone formation, and that reducing this cascade to a product that can be sold is a difficult task if not impossible. Nonetheless, complex fractures continue to occur and are managed daily by orthopaedic surgeons. Therefore, if one is to appreciate the invention at hand the essentials of fracture healing and new bone formation must be understood.
The essential elements required for bone regeneration are osteoconduction, osteoinduction, and osteogenic cells. In this regard, autogenous bone is the gold standard for bone harvesting. Cancellous bone, as does cortical bone, contains all of these elements but lacks structural integrity. Cortical bone has structural integrity but is limited in quantity. At the histologic level, cortical bone is 4 times as dense as cancellous bone, and cancellous bone is 8 times as metabolically active as cortical bone. Further, clinicians have recognized the consequences of donor site morbidity and prolonged hospitalization after a traditional harvesting technique. To circumvent some of these issues, numerous synthetic bone like products have been made available for general use. Each product attempts to exploit one or more of the three essential elements of bone regeneration described above. Although many of these products, e.g., Pro Osteon, INTERPORE, Collagraft, ZIMMER, and others are unique, they remain expensive.
To define a less invasive technique for bone harvesting, percutaneous methods have been described. The recently developed techniques simply involve using a coring cylindrical device to obtain a segment of bone. David Billmire, M.D. describes this technique in his article, Use of the CORB Needle Biopsy for the Harvesting of Iliac Crest Bone Graft, PLASTIC AND RECONSTRUCTIVE SURGERY, February 1994. Billmire makes no effort to ensure the quality of the harvested bone but rather describes a power-driven counter-rotating hollow needle as cutting through bone and soft tissue. Michael Saleh describes a percutaneous technique for bone harvesting in his article, Bone Graft Harvesting: A percutaneous Technique, Journal of Bone and Joint Surgery [Br] 1991; 73-B: 867-8. The author describes using a trephine to twist and lever out a core of bone of 8 mm in size. Brannon, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,496, describes the use of a vacuum to create a pressure drop across an osteopiston of bone. Prior art fails to describe a method for performing bone grafting in situ.
When considering bone for grafting purposes, the recipient site must be considered as well. Failure to achieve bony union at a fracture site or bony fusion at a fusion site may be caused by several factors. Often, the blood flow is inadequate at the fracture site as a consequence of local trauma during the inciting event. Further, when considering augmentation of the healing process with bone graft, it is imperative that the grafted bone contains all of the essential elements germane to successful osseous regeneration, namely, osteoconductive elements, osteoinductive elements, and osteoprogenitor cells. Most current devices used for bone grafting focus on quantity, the osteoconductive portion of the harvested bone, and less so on quality, the osteoinductive portion of the harvested bone. Recently, bone substitutes have been developed and can be classified according to the following major categories: 1) Osteoconductive synthetics (Pro Osteon 500), 2) Osteoinductive allograft (Grafton), 3) Osteoinductive biosynthetics (OP-1), 4) Osteoinductive autologous bone marrow aspirates, 5) Osteoconductive/Osteoinductive combination synthetics, and 6) Gene therapy. When implanting the above bone graft substitues, recognizing the usefulness of a collection of bone growth elements at the fracture site or those generated during the process of open reduction and internal fixation (ORIF) or any other bony procedure, such as posterior spinal instrumentation, has not been achieved through the development of a simple device to promote in situ bone grafting. In this regard, synthetic alternatives to bone grafting can be used as expanders that can be added to autogenous bone and mesenchymal cells harvested in situ at the fracture site or the surgical site. This approach will indeed ensure that all patients are given an optimal opportunity for bony union or bony fusion.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
To recognize the issues at hand governing the invention described herein, a simple discussion of biomechanics, physiology, and some general physics is warranted and presented in support hereof.
Bone is a viscoelastic material, and as such, it behaves predictably along its stress strain curve when axially loaded in either tension or compression. The key word here is viscoelastic. The prefix “visco” describes the fluid component of the material being tested and the suffix “elastic” describes the recoil potential of the material being tested. The ratio of stress:strain is Young's Modulus. Clearly, a spring is fully elastic. One may place a tension force on a spring, but when the tension is released, the spring recoils to its original length. A syringe, on the other hand, with a thin hypodermic needle attached, is considered viscoelastic. In other words, the amount of deformation observed is time dependent. Simply, the deformation will remain after the tension is removed. Consider one throwing Silly Putty against the ground and observing it bounce versus letting the material sit on a counter for several hours. One should appreciate that minimal deformation occurs when the Silly Putty bounces from the floor versus sitting it on a counter for several hours. The deformation is time dependent as a consequence of the internal fluid properties of the material; an amount of time is required to observe a net fluid flow. Bone behaves in a similar fashion, but has the additional property of being able to respond to a given stress by forming new bone. When bone fails to respond favorably, it fractures.
The physiologic properties of bone hinge on the fluid elements that govern bone regeneration, namely, bone morphogenic protein, various hormones, and osteoprogenitor cells. These fluid elements are integral to the physiologic function of bone and are found within the bone marrow and the circulatory system. Appreciate that there is a net flow of these elements as bone bares a daily physiologic load during normal walking. Since the circulatory system is a closed system, a net loss of these fluid elements is not observed but rather continuous remodeling of bone and metabolic maintenance of the various cells and proteins as they age and become nonfunctional.
Bone is incompressible above or below its elastic limit, i.e., Young's Modulus. Poisson's ratio is used to describe this behavior and can be defined as follows:v=−(Δd/d0)/(Δl/l0)  (1),
Poisson's ratio can be thought of as a measure of how much a material thins when it is stretched, consider taffy, or how much a material bulges when it is compressed. Regarding bone, one does not necessarily observe an increase in volume when it is compressed, but rather an increase in the density as bone remodels along the lines of stress, i.e., form follows function, Wolff's Law. When bone is compressed beyond its elastic limit, it fractures, therefore, its area will increase in a direction perpendicular to the line of force. The fracture observed occurs in the osteoconductive portion of bone, and a fluid flow will occur, as a result of the fracture, within the osteoinductive portion of bone.
The physiology of bone form and function is clear, but what a physician may observe through a series of x-rays may vary from patient to patient. Clearly then what we look for on a x-ray is evidence of healing, and in this regard, fracture healing is divided into at east four categories as follows: 1) Inflammatory stage, 2) Soft callus stage, 3) Hard callus stage, and 4) Remodeling stage. Each of these stages have clinical parameters that can be evaluated at the bedside. It is important to note, however, that any healing process in the human begins with clot formation; consider a simple laceration. Thus, fracture healing begins with clot formation. However, this stage of fracture healing does not have a clinical parameter unless the fracture is considered an open fracture.
The continues fluid nature of whole blood (formed elements, i.e., blood cells; serine proteases, i.e., clotting factors; proteins, carbohydrates, electrolytes and hormones) while circulating in the vascular system is substantially maintained by the endothelial lining along the vessel walls. When these circulating serine proteases are exposed to subendothelial collagen or surfaces other than endothelial cells, i.e., abnormal surfaces, platelets aggregate and the clotting cascade is initiated. Blood without formed elements is considered plasma, while plasma without clotting factors is considered serum. A collection of autogenous bone growth elements is considered any and all factors germane to bone formation.
The clotting cascade is divided into two arms; the intrinsic pathway, i.e., local tissue trauma incites clot formation through exposure of the subendothelial collagen to circulating serine proteases and platelets; and the extrinsic pathway which incites clot formation through the activation of Factor VII serine protease and by tissue thromboplastin released from damaged cells. Both pathways then converge on Factor X serine protease. Regarding platelets, these cells are first to arrive and become adherent to injured tissue and form a platelet plug. Adherent platelets are activated platelets and as such release hemostatic agonist and autologous growth factors through a process of degranulation. The hemostatic agonist promotes clot formation to ensure that the bleeding stops, while the autologous growth factors initiate the healing process of the injured tissue. Unique to bone is its healing process is more regenerative of new bone formation as opposed to reparative which is more indicative of scar formation. Scar formation in fracture healing is a nonunion. Further, when bone fractures as a result of surgical or unintentional trauma, a collection of bone growth elements are generated directly within the fracture that contain both fluid and non-fluid components. Within the fluid component are platelets, blood and bone marrow mesenchymal cells, collagen and noncollagenous proteins, and small spickules of bone. The solid component is considered the bony fragments. ORIF is specifically designed to restore length and alignment of the fractured bone through rigid fixation of the non-fluid component. Bone grafting is used when it is determined preoperatively that the structural integrity and the quantity of the bony fragments are insufficient to allow ORIF. Clearly, the collection of bone growth elements required for bony union is present at the fracture site at the time of surgical or unintentional trauma. It stands to reason that in situ autologous bone growth elements, fluid and non-fluid, should be retained and used in conjunction with ORIF or bone graft expanders so as to improve patient outcomes. In situ autologous bone growth factors at a given fracture site unequivocally include the appropriate level of BMPs and other noncollagenous proteins at the various stages of fracture healing as described above. The isolation and/or recombinant synthesis of bone growth factor and their subsequent injection into a nonunion makes the assumption that the given fracture failed to heal because the collection of bone growth elements present in the initial fracture lacked the specific growth factor being injected or a sufficient quantity of the same. Further, one must also assume that the receptor cells for the growth factors are present at the nonunion and simply lack stimulation by the growth factor being injected. Again, autologous bone is the gold standard by which all bone replacement alternatives are compared. Understanding the physiology of new bone formation, a reparative process, will lend credence to how one should collect and use bone graft elements harvested in situ or from a second operative site. The invention described herein uniquely exploits the above principles so as to ensure the optimum chance for bony union or bony fusion.